Night Music
by kendricked
Summary: Oneshot drabble thing. Chloe comes home to the apartment to find unexpected music coming from behind the door.


**A/N: As always special thanks to Mary who had to deal with my sleepy writing lol and Beca's song is actually a song done by a group called Well Strung and it's pretty awesome! And I'm sorry about Walls Cave In, school started and I'm trying to get used to my schedule and everything but hopefully by the end of the weekend I should have the next chapter :)**

Chloe shifted the heavy backpack over her shoulder as she climbed up the creaky stairs to the apartment she and Beca shared, glad the day was over. It was nearing the end of the semester, which meant that the already heavy workload had practically doubled for the grad student.

She smiled as she reached the top of the stairs, knowing she'd open the door to find Beca sprawled out on their worn out sofa, working on her latest mix for her upcoming gig on Friday, brow crinkled in thought of beats and riffs, relaxing into a grin at the sight of her girlfriend and throwing out some deadpan comment that'd make Chloe want to throw a notebook at her.

Chloe turned the corner and stopped at their door, pausing to get her key, since she knew Beca always forgot to leave it unlocked. Her keys fell to the ground with a dull thud as her hand twitched unexpectedly, most likely a side effect of sitting in the library writing out an indecently large pile of notecards for one of her finals. She reached down to scoop them up when an unexpected sound came from the other side of the apartment door.

The sweet sound of a violin was slightly muffled behind the door and Chloe froze in confusion, her hand outstretched. She recognized the melody almost instantly and wondered why Beca was blaring a Mozart piece instead of the usual bass heavy mashups of Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. Chloe picked up the keys, leaning against the door for a moment to listen as "A Little Night Music", a favorite of hers, floated through the air. She hummed along softly, appreciating the fluidity of the violin, how effortless it seemed- Chloe frowned. The key had just changed, the same lower chord began to repeat, and with this Chloe turned the key in the lock, the music hindered no longer, a clear voice ringing out to accompany it.

"Here's the thing, we started out friends, it was cool but it was all pretend-"

Chloe's jaw practically hit the door rug as she swung the door open to reveal tiny Beca Mitchell cradling a black violin in between her chin and shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone," Beca sang perfectly as she bent slightly forward and played a small snippet of Mozart before she returned to the melody of Since U Been Gone and sang the next line.

Chloe stood there, open mouthed, barely blinking and in awe of what was before her. Beca, small frame swaying to the music she was so effortlessly creating, gliding the bow with clear precision across the strings, changing effortlessly to Kelly Clarkson then Mozart and then back again like the two were meant to coexist, melodies melding together with Beca's clear, mesmerizing voice to create an unexpected thing of brilliance. In a daze, Chloe dropped her backpack and took a few steps forward, the thought of closing the door behind her escaping her mind as she watched the way Beca leaned with the music, leather boot clad foot tapping with the beat.

"But since you been gone," Beca sang as she played Mozart's famous melody, ringed fingers dancing across the neck of the violin, "I can breathe for the first time."

Chloe had no idea, hadn't the faintest inkling that Beca could play anything but flatware, much less a traditional instrument, and a violin above all things. Strings were her favorite part of an orchestra, had been ever since she was young. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face if she tried, and she quietly made her way to Beca, whose back was facing her.

The violin sounded even more gorgeous up close, its rich tone making Chloe smile wider as she slowly snaked her arms around Beca's waist, hands sliding underneath the old university shirt that Beca had most likely stolen from her closet. There was a sudden pause and noise of surprise from Beca, and Chloe pulled her closer into her embrace as she kissed her neck, the skin warm from slight embarrassment.

"Keep playing," Chloe murmured against Beca's jaw before she pressed her lips to it. The smaller girl's breathing hitched and the bow in her hand shook slightly. Chloe kissed her neck again and, voice thick, began to sing, "Shut your mouth I just can't take it."

Chloe's voice spurred Beca into action, joining in with her violin as Chloe sang, "Again and again and again."

Beca then shifted flawlessly back to Mozart as Chloe smiled into her neck, the alt girl reflexively leaning into her. The two sang the final chorus together, voices combining perfectly with the string instrument, Chloe's harmony adding a new layer to the sound. Beca drew out the last note of Mozart's famous movement and let the note ring out before relaxing her grip on the violin.

"You're full of surprises," Chloe murmured as Beca pulled away.

"Says the person who sneak attacks poor, unsuspecting, innocent violinists," Beca replied, placing the instrument on the coffee table and facing Chloe.

Chloe snorted. "You're far from innocent."

"You'd know best," Beca grinned wickedly before she pulled Chloe's head down for a lingering kiss.

"But violin, seriously?"

"Yeah, it's always been my favorite," Beca said absentmindedly tucking a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Mine too!" Chloe said excitedly, wrapping her arms again around Beca's small waist. "And Kelly Clarkson and Mozart...you would."

"I was experimenting," shrugged Beca, sliding her arms up and around Chloe's neck. "I was tired of my mixes doing the same stuff so I went old school for a bit. Figured I could throw in some string for a change. The electric one's coming next week."

"An electric violin," Chloe marveled. "What can't you play?"

"A harmonica- wait nope my hillbilly uncle taught me that. The banjo," answered Beca, eyes on the ceiling as she thought. "But I suppose it would be similar to the guitar in some ways and if you give me some time with it I think I'd be able to figure-"

Chloe's lips found Beca's and she hesitated in surprise, but Chloe pulled her close, bodies flush together. Beca deepened the kiss as her thin fingers got lost in Chloe's hair and the older girl's hands glided under Beca's shirt to rest at the small of her back and hold her in place. Chloe broke the kiss but remained close, their noses nearly touching.

"What do you say we make 'A Little Night Music' of our own?" Chloe teased.

"That," Beca said, breathless. "Was so dumb, Beale. You're officially banned from making your own pick up lines."

"They always seem to work just fine on you," Chloe pouted slightly and gave Beca's shirt a tug.

Beca's hand found Chloe's and guided it to lift up the shirt slightly. "I just feel bad for you. It's that pathetic."

"What's pathetic is how easily you-"

"You were so close to getting in my pants don't ruin it," Beca warned, her lips curving into a smirk.

"You can tickle my ivories anytime, b-"

Beca pressed a finger to Chloe's lips and started walking her backwards towards their bedroom. "You really need to shut the fret up."

"You just-" Beca grinned and tiptoed to cut off Chloe's sentence with a quick kiss.

"Stop."

"Oh key," Chloe smiled, still laughing as she brought their lips together again, her heavily eyelined personal Mozart giving her a signature eye roll. Chloe hummed a couple measures of the composer against their lips, and they made their way into the bedroom.


End file.
